


Optimal Path Found

by ivoryandhorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Non-human POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: Task: Assault Stuttgart. Priority not found. Assign new priority?





	Optimal Path Found

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote the opening of the Last Bastion short from Bastion's perspective. Bastion doesn't seem to be fully sapient like Zenyatta but does seem to have some level of independent intelligence. So I was trying to walk that line by pastiching console commands.

Initiating start-up . . .

Start-up complete. Unit SST Laboratories Siege Automaton E54 is online.

Retrieving current status . . .

Power: 89%  
Hardware: Acceptable. Full diagnostic recommended. View details?  
Software: Non-critical errors detected. Full diagnostic recommended. View details?  
Time: 1:06 PM  
Location: Black Forest, Germany

Retrieving Tasks . . .

Tasks found.

Task: Assault Stuttgart. Priority: unknown. View details?

Task: Assault Stuttgart. Retrieving priority . . .

Task: Assault Stuttgart. Priority not found. Assign new priority?

Priority 9999 assigned.

No further Tasks found.

Initiating Task: Assault Stuttgart.

Calculating optimal path . . .

Optimal path found. Proceed?

Proceeding down optimal path. Time to destination: 5hrs, 34 minutes.

New lifeform detected. Identifying . . .

Species: _Pionites leucogaster_  
Designation: unknown  
Affiliation: unknown  
Further information: n/a

Designation: GANYMEDE assigned.

GANYMEDE has been added to Persons of Interest.

New lifeform detected. Identifying . . .

New lifeform detected. Identifying . . .

New lifeform detected. Identifying . . .


End file.
